I love your white skin
by Korah
Summary: Premier texte de Triptyque : Grimmjow se réveille aux cotés de son amant et laisse vagabonder ses doigts et ses pensés à la lumière de la lune. Yaoï GrimmUlqui


Titre: I love your white skin

Prairing: Grimmjow X Ulquiorra (GrimmUlqui pour les intimes) donc attention YAOÏ

Rating: K+

Disclamer: ils sont à Tite Kubo

Blabla: voila le premier texte d'un ensemble de trois histoires centrées autour de la relation d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow. Cette première fictette est soft, le rating montera un peu après ;)

Pour Triptyque, tout mes titres sont en anglais, allez savoir pourquoi…

* * *

Grimmjow fut réveillé par le froid. L'arrancar gronda sourdement: ou était encore passé cette satanée couverture? Il tâtonna l'espace autour de lui, sans ouvrir les yeux. Ne trouvant rien, il tenta de se redresser sur le coude, mais, déséquilibré par le bord du lit, chuta lourdement au sol.

Le sexta se redressa en grognant, se frotta la tête et jeta un regard autour de lui, parfaitement réveillé à présent. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que ce n'était ni le sol ni le plafond de sa chambre.  
Ses yeux perçant la pénombre de la nuit, l'espada détailla la pièce: au dessus de lui, sur le lit duquel il était tombé, les vagues sombres de draps en désordre, au sol quelques vêtements éparpillés et plus loin, une haute fenêtre par laquelle se déversait des flots de lumière lunaire…  
Grimmjow sourit en reconnaissant la pièce: c'était la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Les brumes du sommeil enfin dissipées, l'arrancar remontât furtivement sur le lit défait et rampa avec une grâce féline jusqu'au corps blanc de son amant.  
Le ventre tourné vers le ciel, le quarta espada dormait, complètement nu et sans défense.

Parfaitement en éveil à présent, le sexta préféra retourner s'étendre aux cotés de l'espada brun plutôt que de le rejoindre au pays des songes.

Sans bruit, Grimmjow s'allongeât entre les draps tiédis. Profitant de la liberté que lui procurai le sommeil d'Ulquiorra, il fit délicatement courir ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse de l'arrancar, émerveillé par sa douceur. Le quarta espada s'était assoupi après leur dernière étreinte et son visage détendu par le sommeil reposait à présent sur un des innombrables coussins qui parsemaient la couche en désordre. Grimmjow ramena un des carrés de tissus sous son menton, s'installant confortablement pour contempler à son aise les courbes élancées de son amant.  
Le sexta aimait faire l'amour sous la lumière de la lune. L'éclat de l'astre nocturne, qui baignait l'Hueco Mundo de sa lumière froide, parait la peau d'Ulquiorra d'éclats opalescents, qui contrastaient sensuellement avec le vert de ses yeux et le noir de ses lèvres.

Partant du pli de l'aine, les doigts de Grimmjow suivirent le chemin tracé par le fin duvet noir, du bas-ventre de son amant jusqu'au nombril. Le sexta suivit doucement les contours des abdominaux, savourant la fermeté des muscles qui vibraient sous la respiration calme du dormeur.  
Là, son regard accompagna ses doigts qui sautèrent sur la courbure de l'avant bras qui reposait, détendu, sur le diaphragme de l'arrancar brun. Grimmjow suivit un instant le méplat du haut de la main et du poignet, puis il fit glisser ses doigts sur les longues phalanges de son amant, dépassant les ongles ovales et noirs qui piquetaient la peau du ventre, pour aller vers le grain translucide et mouvant du torse.

Passant par le coté des flancs, le sexta senti sous la peau les légères bosselures formées par les côtes, puis sa mains remonta jusqu'au cœur. Il traça lascivement le large 4 noir qui tatouait le pectoral gauche de son amant, senti le téton se durcir au contact de ses doigts. Grimmjow caressa lentement la courbe ronde d'une épaule, puis glissa sur la clavicule d'Ulquiorra en pianotant jusqu'au bord du trou caractéristique des hollows.  
Il évita la béance sensible pour se concentrer sur la courbe de la gorge du quarta. Il utilisa sa paume pour palper la peau fine du cou et sentit sous son pouce les pulsations du sang qui courrait sous la chair laiteuse.

Le sexta joua un instant le long de la mâchoire, puis remonta lentement la courbe du menton imberbe. Du bout des doigts, Grimmjow caressa délicatement les lèvres pleines, encore gonflées des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé. Il senti sous ses phalanges le souffle chaud et lent qui s'échappait de la bouche entrouverte, lui donnant l'irrépressible envie d'y mêler le sien.

Ses doigts hésitèrent un instant devant l'entrée bicolore, puis continuèrent leur douce exploration. Grimmjow suivit le tracé des lames vertes qui barraient les joues pâles de l'arrancar, souvenir mystérieux de larmes taries. Il admira les ombres que les longs sils noirs jetaient sur les pommettes veloutées, puis effleura les paupières frémissantes, regrettant de ne pouvoir percevoir l'émeraude envoutant des iris de son amant à travers la peau fine.  
Il dessina la ligne douce des sourcils, passant d'un arc à un autre, en profitant pour caresser la courbe accusée du nez de son amant, puis glissa sur les pommettes, passa les tempes pour finir par enfouir ses doigts dans les courtes mèches sombres et soyeuses, délaissant le froid contact du masque d'os qui recouvrait la partie gauche du crane de son aimé.

Pris d'une impulsion, le sexta se pencha un peu plus, approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille découverte du dormeur et murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Je t'aime...

Pas un muscle ne bougeât sur le visage calme d'Ulquiorra, mais quand Grimmjow se pelotonna sur le torse de son amant pour se rendormir, il senti sous le tatouage le cœur de l'arrancar battre la chamade.

* * *

Voila, fin de la première partie de Triptyque. A dans quelques semaines pour le second texte.  
Une petite review pour me dire si ça vous a plu et si vous voulez la suite ?

Korah


End file.
